Forum talk:Tales of Heresy
For the record, the Imperial Guard didn't exist at this point either. Until it got reformed after the Heresy, it was just the Imperial Army, and that's when the Navy became an organisation of its own as well. --Solbur 14:37, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I'll throw in as Chaos Commander. I may step in as an Imperial Character as well though. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:13, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :EDIT: And it'd need to be pretty early in the Heresy for only the Primarchs to have Daemonic Gifts. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:42, September 11, 2009 (UTC) I'll take a mechanicum magos or an imperial army officerVegas adict 18:02, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Tempted ta join as won o' thum Ork Warbosses an get sum skullz fer me pointy stick. --Solbur 19:33, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Should I be worried that one of my mates speaks like that with a Dub accent? Either way, I've settled on trying something other than being a magnificent bastard villain or an anti-hero with loose morals. I'mma be a paragon of humanity for this one. You'll find out just how much of a knight in shining armour I'll be playing once this gets up and running. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:27, September 11, 2009 (UTC) So can only one person have Space Marines? Cause Dark Seer has his name there? If it's only one person, that's kinda retarded. KuHB1aM 20:43, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :I think that's overall command, but if everyone's supposed to have their own race, I'll go for Chaos. If not, I'll go for my Imperial soldier (he's not a Space Marine). //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:50, September 11, 2009 (UTC) You can have whatever, it's just that it won't start until all positions+ are filled and Run4's is finished, by imperial guard i meant imperial army, i just didn't want any n00bs going "It's imperial Guard you dick" looks like i got slapped anyway EDIT: Dear Jesus, i need to double check my editing. :I'll hit up my Imperial side so. I'll get a character in the pipelines, but the info on his particular type is pretty hazy at best. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:47, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Alright, cool. Space Marines for meh. And what's the deal on Primarchs? KuHB1aM 02:17, September 13, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: Has the Heresy already started? KuHB1aM 02:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Hey, can I do the eldar forces. If jack wants to take Eldar ill take Dark Eldar, either one I get ill test out a pointy eared bugger ;) good or evil makes little difference to me. --NoFuryLikeMine 09:49, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Just write in a part for your forces. KuHB1aM 12:21, September 13, 2009 (UTC) IS THIS BEFORE THE HERESY???!!! If so, I'm going to switch to the Emperor's Children. KuHB1aM 19:48, September 13, 2009 (UTC) It says that the Heresy has made Kladius even more dangerus, so I'd imagine it's during it. Why are you so against playing somebody with freedom, anyway, Kuhblam? I'm sure you remember that old saying about the dark side having cookies. --Solbur 22:11, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Well, I played the bad guy most of the time at the Fallout site. Over there, I got cookies, milk, and muffins. These days, I guess I just want some plain K-rations. KuHB1aM 22:26, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Right, gonna throw in with my lot before someone else thinks it's a bright idea. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:24, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I can only imagine... KuHB1aM 21:26, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Custodian Guard Emissaries. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:57, September 14, 2009 (UTC) BULL.SHIT. You brought 15 of the mightiest warriors in the Imperium over into the RP? Hell, why not just have everyone on the other side just lie down and die, for crying out loud. KuHB1aM 22:33, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :They're not Primarchs dude. Calm thyself. And then, you're the one who wanted your Space Marine Chapter to have their own Titan Legion. You can hardly talk. That and there's only 15, they can't be everywhere at once, and hence can't win the war alone. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:35, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Lol all I'm saying is that there's gonna be a hell of battle inside the Citadel on Gearus. KuHB1aM 22:38, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. Stronger than Space Marines, bigger than Space Marines, with Power Spears with Bolters on the end. I'm gonna play them like I played Grey Knight Terminators in a campaign in my old gaming group. They set the front line because they are the front line. Without the Psychic Powers of course. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:42, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Well, with two companies of Imperial Fists, five companies of Blood Angels, the Legio Custodes, and a massive detachment of the Imperial Army, I don't think the fate of Gearus is in much peril. KuHB1aM 22:52, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :That's gonna be pitted against the massed forces of whoever steps in for Chaos, and then there's the wild cards, the Orks, Eldar and Dark Eldar. And given the Imperium's inability to take a hint and not colonise worlds where their people keep dying, the Eldar aren't gonna be taking any side other than their own. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:58, September 14, 2009 (UTC) True. Quality versus quantity. KuHB1aM 23:20, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Eldar have quality as well. They just can't take a punch like a Space Marine. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:25, September 14, 2009 (UTC) True. Space Marines aren't exactly as delicate as an Eldar Aspect Warrior. Or any type of foot soldier, for that matter. KuHB1aM 23:27, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Keep in mind the Eldar ive chosen are the Swordwind of Biel-tan, the best eldar battleforce with the most aspect warriors out of the craftworlds, they'll put up a hell of a fight ;) --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:52, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Exactly. I played against a Biel Tan Swordwind army that used the old Codex:Craftworld Eldar. So many Banshees. So . . . many . . . power weapons . . . o.O//--''Run4My Talk'' 09:20, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I guess it's a good thing dat da Orkz iz made for winnin'. --Solbur 14:51, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Stomp! Eh, boss, iz we bein shot at? You have to say "It's clobberin' time!" at least once in the RP. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:17, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::I plan to be firing off Hulk quotes, cockney football hooligan-speak and general stupidity at least once per post. --Solbur 18:20, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Make sure you shoot off enough ork quotes before I skewer the ork warlord with my power sword. KuHB1aM 20:41, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :You know an Ork can impale you back, even if the wound is fatal, right? //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:23, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Well duh. I'm not just going to sit there though and let him impale me with one of his crude blades. KuHB1aM 21:36, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :Hence the invention of the Exterminator. It's essentially a flamer you can attach you your weapons. Brilliant when stuck to a Chainsword. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:53, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::B-b-but if you use an Exterminator on me, it'll kill the spores I'm constantly letting off! Damnit Kuhblam, you're supposed to be playing a good guy this time round! You can't go around killing babies with a chainsword that's on fire! --Solbur 23:55, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Not just on fire. It functions as a hand flamer too. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:16, September 16, 2009 (UTC) That's right! I'm gonna open a can of whup-ass on you, Ork! Suck it! Eat my flames! KuHB1aM 00:19, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Alright but you guys have got to be ready to feel my chaos lords power claw rip you limb from limb. Bring it, scum. I've got 5 companies of whup-ass ready to face you. KuHB1aM 00:53, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Heh, the Pessum ire is going to blow your particles to tiny little pieces of dust. i don't even need you to fight me >=D [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 01:27, September 16, 2009 (UTC) None of it will matter, the swordwind will strike from the shadows, and everyone will be filled with shruiken shrapnel haha --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 03:01, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Until you crash into the Custodes. We'll hollow out your bones and turn them into wind chimes. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 07:12, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Den de Orkz come in an' mop dem Custardeez up! 'Cause if yer fightin' an' everyone else is fightin' yer, ye're gonna come out a bit week-erned! Durhurhurhur. (I think I'm getting the hang of this...) --Solbur 07:22, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Very nice Solbur, you sound just like one of them big green meatheads haha, lookin forward to this, I might just sit back and let all of you kill each other :P --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 08:05, September 16, 2009 (UTC) and if you do that then chaos'll win, you don't want that to happen and your seers know it. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 08:34, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Chaos can have this System when they pry it from our cold, dead hands. And Maximus will impale anyone who tries to run from the front line. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 09:34, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::EDIT: Even if it means commandeering a Space Marine Warbike, speeding along the length of the battlefield, jumping a tank and skullfucking the coward with the business end of the now airborne bike while impaling them on his Guardian Spear at the same time. //--''Run4My Talk'' 09:37, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Run4, there is a possibility that there could instead be 5 companies of Emperor's Children for Chaos not 5 companies of Blood Angels for the Imperium... KuHB1aM 11:20, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Probably not, considering Loyalists in the Traitor Legions were in the minority when Horus openly declared himself against the Emperor. I'll read into it, but I doubt it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 12:17, September 16, 2009 (UTC) No, I meant five chaos companies. I might switch to Chaos. KuHB1aM 20:05, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :That's up to Dark Seer, but I don't mind. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:35, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I already talked to Dark Seer. He wants me to switch to Chaos to beef up those forces, but I'm undecided on my position thus yet. What's the plausibility of Loyalists who weren't killed at the Isstvan system? KuHB1aM 21:29, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Loyalists from the Traitor Legions? Slim at best. There definitely wouldn't be entire companies. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:44, September 16, 2009 (UTC) What about a conglomerate of loyalists from different traitor legions that were formed into a single unit? KuHB1aM 21:49, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :That'd be interesting. Very interesting. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:55, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Ooooh. I think I have a winner. A mix of all the traitor Legion loyalists minus the Sons of Horus and Thousand Sons formed into a single company... of course, it'd be even more interesting to see how loyalist forces reacted to loyalist members of the traitor legions. KuHB1aM 21:58, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :This is set in a time period where a company was upwards of a thousand Space Marines. I don't think there'd be that many left to form their own company rather than return to their Chapters . . . //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:04, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Lol I forgot we're in the Heresy era. Still have Legions. Well, maybe a "platoon" of a hundred or so would suffice, maybe a bit larger. KuHB1aM 22:12, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :That'd still be a lot not to return to their Legion after the massacres. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:40, September 16, 2009 (UTC) C'mon, let me slip. I'm already deciding to give up five full companies of Blood Angels and an entire Imperial Army regiment. KuHB1aM 22:41, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Did you just pull a Bren on me? Anyway, Dark Seer will get the final say. At a push, they could be survivors en route back to their Legions after the massacres. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:45, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Don't make me use incorrect grammar and half-ghoul ninja skills on you. KuHB1aM 22:51, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :You wouldn't last. Here, if you call the big green muscle-bound things human, they rip you to pieces, no exceptions. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:55, September 16, 2009 (UTC) I'll call up all my wapanese friends and they'll all get up in your grille, dawg. KuHB1aM 22:58, September 16, 2009 (UTC) :Space Marines are more badass than ninjas. No contest. Right, all joking aside, I guess all you can do is wait for Dark Seer to give a yay or nay for the Loyalist Remnant. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:09, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I'll wait. But I'm sure I'll get a yay. KuHB1aM 23:23, September 16, 2009 (UTC) but my friend it is a nay, a massacre is a massacre, if you want loyalists it will be about 50 men arriving in system after heavy damage, not 100 jumbled up. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 23:44, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Bastard! Lol jk. But why not a 100? That's not too much to ask for, right? KuHB1aM 00:11, September 17, 2009 (UTC) i guess but i would only be from like two chapters i mean legions [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'- all others must fail'] 00:57, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Well it would be a conglomerate of space marines. Like several Emperor's Children, World Eaters, Death Guard etc. And I won't have all the legions; there won't be any Thousand Sons, Night Lords, Iron Warriors, etc. KuHB1aM 01:18, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Thats a pretty good idea, the legions who were present at Istvaan would no doubt have friends and loyalists in other companies, bloody good idea :D --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'''] 11:18, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. I guess for a story I won't describe how they got outside of the Choral City and escaped; I guess we'll simply have some type of frigate-style escape (a la Eisenstein). There'll be Emperor's Children, World Eaters, Death Guard, and Luna Wolves, but no one else, unfortunately. What I'm curious to see however is how loyalist forces on Gearus react to my rag-tag group of space marines. EDIT: WTF I keep getting self-logged out from my account. 19:54, September 17, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: This is Kooblam, if you don't know yet. Any ideas on how I'd pull off getting seventy marines of different legions and commandeering a frigate and then simultaneously and accidentally traveling to the Kladius system? KuHB1aM 20:04, September 17, 2009 (UTC)